gamingnintendofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Silverespeon123
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Nintendo Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Dopp hey Hey, whats up do u want my help setting up or not? [[User:Gracey91|'Gracey91']] [[User talk:Gracey91|'✉']] 19:48, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks but i'm good. If you need help with anything else let me know, content isn't my thing. Nintendo just isn't big for me. Also the admin dashboard has everything u need. use the link i gave on the admin page to turn certain features on and off. go here and add this text(below), replace my name with urs. This changes comment colors. Also look up Favicon so u can get rid of the Wikia W next the the url. also think bout changing the skin, its not very nice. Good luck. [[User:Gracey91|'Gracey91']] [[User talk:Gracey91|'✉']] 19:59, August 21, 2011 (UTC) .comments lidata-user="Gracey91" blockquote { background:#A1CAF1 !important; } .comments lidata-user="Gracey91" blockquote:after { border-color: transparent #A1CAF1 #A1CAF1 transparent !important; } .comments lidata-user="Gracey91" blockquote div { background: transparent #A1CAF1 !important;} Hey another thing with your pics to remove the frame so they look more clear. Switch to source mode and do this below the first on is the pic with the frame, the second is just the pic. Notice the px30, changing the number will change the size of the pic. Ok i did a few things, hope you like the background. Your going to want to put a full stop in the url between gaming and nintendo. That will help you rank higher in google. Also try to find website that get a fair amount of views that allow you to add a link to this wiki, even just comments. But remember more comments on the same site doesn't help, so don't spam. The more higher ranking sites the url appears, the high it shows up in google. You need to work out a pic you want for the favicon, i will make it for you. Also see if you can find a nintendo pic online and edit the word wiki into it, then use it as the main pic. Once the wiki has 200+ pages and less then 1/5 are stubs you can apply to have the wiki added to the Spotlight list. Apparently it helps alot. [[User:Gracey91|'Gracey91']] [[User talk:Gracey91|'✉']] 20:49, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey nar i don't know any people that interested in nintendo. I'd try to poach some people from the other nintendo wiki. [[User:Gracey91|'Gracey91']] [[User talk:Gracey91|'✉']] 06:26, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm here! You know, I think it's kind of funny that someone with a Sega character profile picture started a wiki about Sega's longtime rival. ;) NinjaLink 02:16, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, you know, I have many intrests...[[User:Silverespeon123|'Silverespeon123']] [[User talk:Silverespeon123|'✉']] 23:55, September 8, 2011 (UTC) True. I suppose I am a Sonic nerd and a Zelda nerd. Among other things. :) 22:52, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Ugh! I hate it when that happens! That last post was me, it just didn't say I was logged in... Ugh.NinjaLink 22:57, September 11, 2011 (UTC)